Ein Kind zuviel!
by Salazar-Slytherins
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry von Draco schwanger wird?


Kommentar: Also das ist meine erste one-shot, ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt. grins Aber Vorsicht, sie ist lang 31 Seiten in Times New Roman 12 also zeit nehmen zum lesen.

Pairing: Draco/Harry was auch sonst bei mir?

Zusammenfassung: Naja, Draco und Harry schlafen miteinander, und Harry wird davon Schwanger. grins

Also viel spaß dabei.

Ein Kind zuviel!

„Habe ich einen Hunger!"

„Dass du immer nur ans Essen denken kannst, Ron!", meckerte Hermine. Sie hatten gerade einen weiteren stressigen Schultag hinter sich. Da sie dieses Jahr die UTZ schreiben würden, überhäuften die Lehrer sie direkt mit Hausaufgaben.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch zu Seamus und Ginny.

Ron lud sich gleich von allem etwas auf, auch Hermine langte zu, nur Harry sah das Essen angewidert an. Er hatte zwar ziemlichen Hunger, aber das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen wenn er auch nur einen Bissen zu sich nehmen würde war stärker.

Also beschränkte er sich darauf, sich in der Halle umzugucken. Sein Blick blieb an einer Person am Slytherintisch hängen und er schweifte in Gedanken ab.

Flashback –

Er konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen, weil er viel zu aufgeregt wegen des morgigen Quidditch Spiels gegen Slytherin war. Sein blonder Gegenspieler war um Einiges besser geworden als er früher war.

Er hatte die Slytherins oft beim Training beobachtet.

Der blonde Junge besaß jetzt ebenfalls einen Feuerblitz und an seiner Technik hatte er auch gefeilt.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie er sich dem Thema seiner Gedanken immer mehr näherte.

„Potter!", die Stimme des Slytherins lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. „Was macht den der große Harry Potter um dieser Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen?"

„Malfoy.", bemerkte Harry ungerührt.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Potter: Entweder du gehst jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ich ziehe deinem Haus 150 Punkte ab oder du kommst heute Nacht mit in mein Zimmer und machst alles was ich will und niemand wird davon Wind bekommen das du Nachts heimlich auf den Gängen herumstreunst."

„Vergiss es, Malfoy."

„Du vergisst das ich Vertrauensschüler bin." Ein höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Und 20 Punkte Abzug wegen verweigerter Antwort auf die Frage eines Vertrauensschülers. Die Regeln besagen das die Schüler die Fragen, die ihnen von Autoritätspersonen gestellt werden, wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten haben."

„Das ist eine viel zu hohe Strafe dafür, sich nachts auf dem Gang zu befinden. Nicht mal Snape würde mir dafür 150 Punkte abziehen."

„Weitere 20 Punkte Abzug wegen in Frage stellen der notwendigen Strafverfahren gegen Schüler, die die Regeln Brechen."

„Aber..."

„10 Punkte wegen Widerspruch gegen eine Autoritätsperson!" Das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

„Ok, ok, ich mache ja schon was du willst.", gab der Schwarzhaarige schließlich auf.

„Schön, komm mit!" mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihm, dass er dem Blonden folgen sollte. Er folgte dem Slytherin in den Kerker. Sie bogen so oft ab das Harry sicher nicht mehr zurück gefunden hätte.

Sie blieben vor einer großen Tür stehen, sie war reich mit filligranen Mustern verziert. Und soweit Harry das beurteile konnte, war sie aus Mahagoni.

Draco flüsterte etwas worauf sich die Tür mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete.

„Nun komm schon Potter." Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig als sich Harry immer noch nicht dazu bereit erklärte sich zu bewegen.

Harry schreckte wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Beehrt uns Potter heute auch noch mit seiner Geistigen Anwesenheit?", fragte Draco schon ziemlich genervt. „Leg dich auf das Bett, Potter."

„Was soll ich denn da?"

„10 Punkte Abzug wegen Belästigung der Autoritätspersonen mit belanglosen und dummen Fragen."

„Ja, ja, ich habe schon kapiert." Er trottete auf das Bett zu, striff sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das mit Seide überzogene Bett.

Das Grinsen, das wegen Harrys Trödeln, von seinen Zügen verschwunden war, kam wieder zurück, wenn überhaupt noch möglich war es sogar noch breiter, während er sich mit langsamen, eleganten Schritten zu Harry begab.

Harry war noch nie auf so einem gemütlichen Bett gelegen und hatte die Augen geschlossen um es noch besser genießen zu können, als er ein Gewicht auf seinem Bauch fühlte. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen.

Er sah aber nichts als zwei sturmgraue Seen, die sich ihm immer mehr näherten. Plötzlich spürte er die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen.

Harry war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, erst als der oben liegende den Kuss vertiefen wollte, konnte Harry sich wehren. Er versuchte Draco von sich zu schieben, aber der war zu stark. Außerdem hatte Draco seine Arme mit seinen festgenagelt, sodass Harry seine Arme nicht bewegen konnte.

Der Blonde schob seine Zunge in den Mund seines Opfers, stupste die Zunge an und fuhr die Zahnreihen nach. Dass Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, störte ihn reichlich wenig, im Gegenteil es machte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge gab nach kurzer Zeit auf sich zu wehren, der blonde war zu stark, als dass es was gebracht hätte. Außerdem reagierte zu Harrys Missfallen sein Körper auf die Berührungen des anderen.

Draco Liebkoste seine Brustwarzen die sich daraufhin aufstellten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass der Malfoyerbe ihm sein Oberteil ausgezogen hatte. Harry streckte sich den Lippen und der Zunge entgegen die ihn auf gemeinste Art und Weise quälten. Seine Hose war jetzt schon viel zu eng, sodass er es kaum noch aushielt.

Er war fast schon so weit den Slytherin anzubetteln, dass er ihn endlich erlöst. Aber er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, seine Stimme hatte ihm den Dienst versagt. Statt dessen kam nur ein Stöhnen aus seinem Mund.

Der Blonde lies sich dazu erbarmen weiter nach Süden vorzudringen. Er hinterließ eine heiße, nasse Kussspur auf der dunklen Haut des Jungen unter ihm. Doch zu der Endtäuschung eben jenes Jungen machte der heiße Mund des anderen am Bauchnabel eine Zwischenpause.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stieß er mit seiner Zunge in den Bauchnabel vor zog sich aber sofort wieder zurück.

Harry bog sich ihm tief stöhnend entgegen. Seine bisher untätigen Hände wanderten nun langsam zum Hosenbund und begannen daran herumzunesteln. Als die Hose offen war, zog er sie samt Boxershorts mit einem Ruck von dem erregten Körper herunter.

Er setzte sich auf, um den Anderen zu mustern. Harry fühlte sich verdammt unwohl unter diesem Blick und begann damit den anderen auch auszuziehen. Er knöpfte erst das Hemd auf und zog es dem Blonden vom Leib, setzte sich dann auch auf um an dem Hosenbund des anderen herumzufummeln.

Dabei küsste er den anderen auf den Mund. Als er es geschafft hatte den Reisverschluss zu öffnen drückte er den Anderen auf den Rücken, sodass er auf ihm drauf lag. Mit ebenfalls einem Ruck zog er dem Blonden die Hose samt Boxershorts vom Leib.

Nun lagen die beiden völlig nackt voreinander und musterten sich gegenseitig, bevor sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder runterbeugte und dem Slytherin einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.

Draco dem es überhaupt nicht passte unten zu liegen beförderte den Gryffindor wieder unter sich. Der Blonde drückte mit beiden Händen sein Opfer auf die Matratze und stülpte seinen Mund über den Penis des anderen.

Der Stöhnte auf und versuchte sich dem Mund entgegen zu strecken aber dies verhinderten die Hände. Draco leckte jetzt mit der Zunge über die Spitze.

Er knabberte, leckte und saugte an Harrys bestem Stück bis er bemerkte, dass der Andere nicht mehr lange brauchen würde bis er kommen würde. Dann löste sich Draco von ihm und kramte in einer Schublade. Holte eine Dose heraus und schmierte seine Finger ein.

Er führte einen der Finger in Harrys Ausgang ein. Der Gryffindor stöhnte laut auf. Er massierte ihn von innen bevor er nacheinander die beiden anderen Finger in ihn einführte und mit ihnen ebenfalls dessen Ausgang erweiterte.

Normalerweise machte Draco das nie so lang und ausführlich, eigentlich benutzte er höchstens zwei Finger und auch nur kurz. Eigentlich war er von viel zu ungeduldiger Natur, als dass er sich die Zeit dazu genommen hätte. Aber bei Harry brachte er es nicht über sich ihm weh zu tun.

Er entfernte die Finger und wieder küsste er Harry kurz auf den Mund, um Harry kurz darauf umzudrehen. Er positionierte sich so auf dem anderen das er ungehindert in ihn eindringen konnte, was er dann auch machte. Harry lies ein leises Zischen vernehmen, fing aber kurze Zeit später damit an zu stöhnen. Der Slytherin nahm das als Aufforderung sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bewegen. Harry und Draco Stöhnten um die Wette.

„Mh... Draco... Schneller... AHH..." Harry kniete inzwischen auf allen vieren vor dem Slytherin, der sich jetzt an dem Glied des Schwarzhaarigen zu schaffen machte und beschleunigte gleichzeitig seine Stöße in den Anderen.

Harry sah nur noch Sterne, als er sich mit einem Lauten Schrei in Dracos Hand ergoss. Alle Muskeln um Draco zogen sich zusammen so dass er auch nur noch einmal zu stoßen musste und sich in Harry ergoss.

Draco landete erschöpft auf Harry. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit sich aus Harry zu entfernen als beide auch schon einschliefen.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden wachte Draco wieder auf, ihm war kalt. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten um die Decke über sich zu ziehen als ihm auffiel, dass Harry immer noch in seinem Bett lag.

„Potter, was denkst du eigentlich was du hier noch machst?" Draco war sichtlich gereizt, ihm war kalt und Potter lag noch immer in seinem Bett. Noch nie hatte jemand es gewagt danach noch in seinem Bett liegen zu bleiben.

„Was?", fragte Harry verschlafen, er konnte sich momentan an nichts erinnern und schlief auch sofort wieder ein.

„Potter!" Draco wurde immer gereizter, aber Harry schien dies nicht zu interessierte er machte jedenfalls keine Anstalten sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen oder wenigstens wieder auf zu wachen. Da Draco auch ziemlich Müde war beließ er es dabei.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry als erstes auf, sein Rücken tat weh und seine Augen brannten weil die Sonne direkt in sein Gesicht schien. Nach einer weile hat er sich an die Sonne gewöhnt und öffnete die Augen.

Was er sah erschreckte ihn: er sah...Grün. Seit wann war sein Schlafsaal und Bett grün. Er wollte sich auf die Seite rollen um aufzustehen. Aber es ging nicht. Erst jetzt merkte Harry das jemand oder etwas auf seinem Bauch lag. Er sah an sich hinunter und sah: Einen blonden Haarschopf.

Mit einem Schlag kehrten die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück. Er hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen und es auch noch genossen. Unbewusst streichelte Harry mit seiner Hand den blonden Schopf, hörte allerdings sofort wieder auf als er bemerkte was er da tat.

Auch Draco hatte bemerkt was Harry da tat. Er schlug die Augen auf und funkelte den Gryffindor wütend an.

„Was denkst du was du da tust. Und was machst du hier überhaupt noch? "

„Ich... Ich..." stotterte Harry, der nach der letzten Nacht doch etwas anderes von seinem Gegenüber erwartet hätte.

„Hör auf so blöd rumzustottern und verschwinde endlich."

„Aber..." Harry konnte sich gerade noch die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken.

„Sag bloß du fängst jetzt auch noch an zu heulen,"

Harry der seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte sprang auf, suchte seine Klamotten zusammen und rannte aus dem Raum.

„Sag bloß der hat auch auf mehr gehofft..." Draco war total unberührt, kannte er das schon von anderen, die sich Hoffungen gemacht hatten.

Flashback ende –

Harry erwachte wieder aus seinen Gedanken und merkte dass er den blonden Slytherin immer noch anstarrte und es war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Zwei Sturmgraue Kristalle funkelten ihm entgegen.

Er senkte schnell den blick und Starte wieder auf das essen. Obwohl ihm davon wieder schlecht wurde.

„Harry, was hasst du denn, du musst was essen," sagte Hermine die sich besorgt zu ihm gebeugt hatte.

„Kein Hunger.", Versuchte Harry sich herauszureden.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht Harry, du hast seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen."

„Ich habe das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen, würde ich auch nur ein Bissen zu mir nehmen.", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Nein, es geht schon.", wehrte Harry ab.

„Nichts geht, es mag vielleicht nicht so einen Eindruck machen, aber Essstörungen sind eine der schlimmsten Krankheiten.", sagte Hermine altklug.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett.", sagte Harry, stand auf und verlies die Halle, dachte aber nicht daran in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, sondern schlug den Weg zum See ein.

Dort setzte er sich auf einen Stein, sah auf den Wasserspiegel und beobachtete den Mond der sich in diesem Spiegelte.

„Harry," flüsterte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Harry zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Hermine und sah in mitleidig an.

„Harry, du musst etwas essen, das geht so nicht weiter mit dir."

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt dass ich nichts essen kann."

„Oder nicht willst.", erweitere Hermine. „Du MUSST etwas essen. Bitte. Hier, iss wenigstens das!" Das Mädchen reichte ihm ein Stückchen Brot.

„Das ist ein Brot, dass macht satt und du wirst es vertragen."

Misstrauisch betrachtete Harry das Brot und nahm es an. Er biss ein Stück ab und hatte das Gefühl sich sofort wieder übergeben zu müssen.

„Komm las uns zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, es wird doch schon recht frisch hier draußen."

Die beiden gingen langsam zurück in Richtung Schloss und Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war recht ereignislos. Die Beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, wobei Harry entging das Hermine ihm immer wieder besorgte Blicke von der Seite her zuwarf.

Kaum hatten Sie den Raum betreten und das Bild war hinter ihnen zugeklappt als Hermine auch schon würgende Geräusche neben sich wahrnehmen konnte.

Ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt.

„Harry? Sag, wer ist der Vater?", fragte die Braunhaarige auch sogleich nach.

„Was?" Harry verstand beim besten Willen nicht was Hermine meinte. Wer soll der Vater von wem sein? Hatte er irgendwas verpasst?

„Du bist schwanger Harry. Und ich habe dich gefragt wer der Vater deines Kindes ist." Hermines Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. Sie liebte Kinder und konnte es wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr erwarten bis sie den kleinen Fratz im Arm halten konnte.

Harry war viel zu geschockt zum Antworten. Er sollte schwanger sein. „Aber das ist doch nicht Möglich.", brachte er schließlich doch noch heraus.

„Ich habe mal etwas davon gelesen dass es solche Männer gibt die, die Gabe dazu haben Kinder zu gebären. Diese Gabe hat ungefähr jeder Tausendste Mann. Und entdecken tun nur ganze 0,5 Prozent diese Gabe. Da die anderen nicht Schwul sind. Und ich kann dir versichern jeder Schwule wünscht sich mit dieser Gabe gesegnet zu sein."

Harry sah das Mädchen vor sich mit offenem Mund an.

„Also wer ist jetzt der Vater deines Kindes?" Hermine war schon ganz hibbelig vor Neugierde. „jetzt sag schon."

„Malfoy", nuschelte Harry, allerdings so leise das Hermine ihn nicht verstand.

„Was? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Wer ist der Vater?" Harry aber wiederholte sich nicht noch mal und so blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig als aufzugeben.

„Na gut wenn du es nicht sagen willst. Aber komm jetzt mit du musst in den Krankenflügel." Harry wollte sich währen da er immer noch der Meinung war das er nicht dort hin musste. Doch Hermine hatte ihre Mittel sich jeden gefügig zu machen. Also blieb Harry gar nichts anderes übrig als mitzugehen.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war ein unangenehmes Schweigen, sodass beide froh waren als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten.

Hermine ging rein und Harry folgte ihr ein bisschen widerwillig.

„Was machen Sie den hier?" Die Krankenschwester sah verwundert von dem Hufflepuff Drittklässler auf, den sie gerade untersucht hatte.

„Harry hat ein Problem.", sagte Hermine sofort während sie ihren Freund auf eins der Betten drückte.

„Ich kümmere mich gleich um ihn." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Patienten zu.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen niemand auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, kam die Schwester zu ihnen.

„Was fehlt ihnen denn, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie führsorglich.

„Er ist Schwanger.", erklärte Hermine kurz und Bündig.

Die Krankenschwester sog einmal verwundert die Luft ein und stürzte sich dann regelrecht auf ihren Lieblingspatienten um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Er ist schwanger. Ich muss sofort dem Professor bescheid sagen." Damit verschwand sie in ihr Büro.

Hermine und Harry redeten immer noch nicht miteinander. Warum konnten beide nicht sagen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam die Krankenschwester mit Professor Dumbledore im Schlepptau zurück.

„Nun, Harry! Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt was passiert ist. Ich denke es ist nicht nötig dass sie in der Krankenstation bleiben, ich würde sagen sie schauen einmal die Woche hier vorbei und lassen sich von Poppy untersuchen. Sobald man den Bauch sehen wird, werden wir einen Tarnzauber darüber sprechen. Ich denke es ist in ihrem Sinne, das nicht alle davon erfahren."

Harry nickte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts

„Harry, willst du mir sagen wer der Vater ist?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein!", antwortete Harry ihm.

„Ich würde sagen, dass du dem Vater des Kindes aber sagst das er Vater wird." Damit stand der Professor auf und verlies die Krankenstation wieder.

„Mr. Potter, ich werde ihnen ein Mittel verschreiben, das sie immer kurz vor dem Essen einnehmen werden, es wird dafür sorgen, das sie ordentlich Hunger haben." Wieder nickte Harry nur. Erhob sich aus dem Bett nahm das Mittel von der Krankenschwester und verlies die Krankenstation ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine folgte ihm kurz darauf, musste allerdings rennen um ihn einzuholen.

„Harry," sprach sie ihn an als sie ihn erreicht hatte. „Ich würde sagen, du sagst es dem Vater sofort." Damit verschwand sie in einen Seitenkorridor von dem Harry wusste das er in die Bücherei führte.

Harry indes ging wieder raus zum See, inzwischen war es draußen dunkel, aber Harry interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stein und dachte nach.

Sollte er Draco wirklich sagen das er von ihm Schwanger ist? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen, dachte aber kurz darauf aus seinen Standpunkt aus die Situation, Wenn ich der Vater wäre, würde ich schon wissen wollten das er schwanger wäre. Harry seufzte und beschloss den Blonden zu suchen und es ihm zu sagen.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging zurück ins Schloss. Doch in der Eingangshalle angekommen sah er sich planlos um- wo sollte er suchen?

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er in den Gryffindorturm und von da in den Schlafsaal um in dem Koffer zu wühlen und ein altes vergilbtes Pergament herauszuziehen.

Er tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte. „Ich schwöre feierlich dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Auf dem Pergament breiteten sich Linien und Punkte aus und eine Karte war zu sehen. Um genau zu sein eine Karte von Hogwarts.

Er suchte das Pergament ab und fand schließlich den Gesuchten im Slytheringeimeinschaftsraum. Harry Stöhnte auf, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er so mit ihm reden?

Noch während er darüber nachdachte verschwand er in Richtung Kerker. Durch sein Erlebnis im zweiten Schuljahr wusste er noch wo er war.

Dort angekommen wurde ihm klar dass er jetzt ein Problem hatte, wie sollte er zu Draco kommen und mit ihm reden? Die Slytherins liesen ihn ganz bestimmt nicht in ihr Reich eintreten.

Doch er hatte Glück, nach ungefähr fünf Minuten warten kam einer der Slytherins aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus.

„Was willst du denn hier unten Potter?" Harry, der den Slytherin als einen aus seiner Klassenstufe erkannt hatte antwortete ihm.

„Ich will Malfoy sprechen, Zambini."

„Und was willst du von ihm?", fragte Blaise.

„Ich muss ihm etwas sagen." Harry hoffte das Blaise Draco holen würde.

„Hast du eine Sprechstunde bei ihm beantragt?" Blaise schien es sichtlich spaß zu machen, diesen Wunsch Harry verweigern zu können.

„Zambini jetzt hör auf zu nerven und hol ihn endlich da raus." Harry war sichtlich genervt von dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

„Tut mir ausdrücklich leid, aber ich habe strickte Anweisungen niemanden zu unserem Prinzen zu lassen, wenn er nicht einen einleuchtenden Grund nennt."

„ZABINI, DU GEHST JETZT SOFORT DA REIN UND HOLST IHN RAUS." Harry war der Kragen geplatzt und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn nun auf den Slytherin.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut." Damit ging der Schwarzhaarige zu der Wand, murmelte ein Paßwort. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Durchgang erschien.

Blaise verschwand kurz darin und rief dort nach dem blonden Jungen.

Keine zwei Minuten später kamen zwei Grüne Gestalten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus.

„Was willst du Potter?" Draco war genervt, das konnte er sehen, aber er musste es ihm sagen sonst würde er es nie wagen. Doch Zambini stand an die Wand gelehnt hinter dem Blonden.

„Zambini verschwinde, das geht dich hier nichts an." Doch der Schwarzhaarige verschwand nicht, sondern grinste nur.

„Verschwinde schon Blaise ich komme allein klar." Der Malfoy Erbe schien verstanden zu haben, dass der Gryffindor nicht reden würde solang der Langhaarige noch anwesend war.

Diesmal stieß sich der Slytherin von der Wand ab und begab sich ohne zu Murren wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise wusste, dass Draco ihm früher oder später schon sagen würde was er wollte. Und wenn er wieder seine Überredungskünste nutzen musste. Der Slytherin kicherte leise.

Auf der anderen Seite des Eingangs standen sich die beiden Rivalen immer noch gegenüber und sagten nichts.

„Also was willst du Potter?"

„Ich... also... Ich... Ich bin... Ich bin... Schw... Ich...", stotterte Harry vor sich hin.

„Ich habe kein Wort verstanden.", schnarrte der Blonde.

Harry fasste neuen Mut wollte er vor dem Slytherin doch nicht wie ein Feigling da stehen. „Ich bin von dir Schwanger, Draco." Harry wurde Rot im Gesicht und sah vor sich auf den Boden.

Dem Blonden hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„DU BIST WAS?", schrie ihm der Slytherin entgegen.

„Das hast du schon verstanden.", Nuschelte der andere.

„Du machst einem echt nur Ärger, Potter." Der Blonde war sichtlich Wütend. „Glaub ja nicht das du von mir auch nur irgendeine Unterstützung wegen des Kindes zu erwarten hast."

Der Blonde Slytherin drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry eine einzelne Träne aus den Augen rollte. Hatte er im Stillen doch gehofft, dass der Slytherin zu dem Kind steht. Doch diese Hoffnung war wie weggeblasen und er lief, er lief bis seine Beine nicht mehr trugen, dort blieb er dann stehen und sank weinend zu Boden.

fünf Monate Später.

Harry war inzwischen Hochschwanger. Madam Pomfrey wunderte sich darüber. Wie sie ihm bei seinem letzten besuch mitteilte war er inzwischen soweit das jederzeit die Wehen eintreten könnten.

In der Schule wusste jeder dass Harry schwanger war. Er hatte seit dem er es wusste keinen Hehl daraus gemacht. Aber er hatte verschwiegen wer der Vater war. Trotzdem hielt sich sehr hartnäckig das Gerücht das, das Kind von Draco war.

Wie es entstanden ist wusste niemand so genau. Aber Harry, als auch Draco verdächtigten Blaise. Das dieser das Gespräch von ihnen Belauscht hatte. Da Harry sonst nie erwähnt hatte von wem das Kind ist.

Draco stand noch immer nicht zu seinem Kind. Aber er hatte Harry schon dazu aufgefordert dass dieser unverzüglich zu ihm zu kommen hat wenn das Kind auf der Welt war. Damit er ihn wieder Flachlegen könne. Doch dieses Mal würden sie aufpassen und ein Kondom benutzen.

Harry saß gerade mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und Redete mit ihnen als die Wehen eintraten.

Harry krampfte sich zusammen und Drückte beide Hände auf sein Unterleib die Schmerzen waren fast unerträglich und er fing an zu stöhnen.

„Harry," riefen seine beiden Freunde.

„Oh nein, ich glaube die Wehen haben angefangen." Rief Hermine wollte schon auf ihn zustürmen, doch Harry richtete sich schon wieder auf.

„Geht schon wieder," murmelte Harry da der Schmerz wieder aufgehört hatte.

„Harry, du musst in den Krankenflügel." Sagte Hermine während sie den Schwarzhaarigen aufforderte mit ihr mitzugehen. Potter folgte ihr ohne zu murren. Wenn er in den letzten Monaten etwas gelernt hatte dann war es das wenn Hermine um jemandes Gesundheit besorgt ist, hat dieser keine Chance ihr zu widersprechen.

Ron begleitete die Beiden.

Im Krankenflügel legte sich Harry auf eines der Betten und Ron setzte sich daneben auf einen Stuhl während Hermine in das Büro von Pomfrey ging um ihr bescheid zu sagen.

Als das Mädchen wiederkam saß Harry aufrecht und schrieb einen Brief. Als er fertig war, faltete er ihn sorgfältig zusammen.

„Hermine, kannst du Hedwig holen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, mach ich, und du leg dich hin." Gab sie ihre Einverständnis. „Ron du bleib hier." Befahl sie noch im strengen Ton bevor sie die Krankenstation verlies um zehn Minuten später mit der Eule zurück zukommen.

„Danke," sagte Harry etwas zaghaft da er gerade wieder eine Wehe hatte. Er gab Hedwig den Brief. „Du weist für wen der ist, oder?"

Die Eule Schuhute zustimmend zwickte dem Schwangeren kurz freundschaftlich ins Ohr und flog aus dem Fenster, das Hermine kurz davor geöffnet hatte.

Das Kind hatte es offenbar ziemlich eilig da die Wehen schon schlimmer und immer öfter kamen. Gerade war Poppy dabei Ron und Hermine rauszuschicken als es an der Tür klopfte.

Hermine die schon in der nächste der Tür stand machte diese auf und sah davor einen recht abgehetzter Draco Malfoy der ziemlich außer Atem.

„Was willst du denn hier Frettchen?" zischte Ron aufgebracht.

Doch der Blonde konnte nicht antworten, sondern musste sich erst noch eine Standpauke von Poppy über sich ergehen lassen. Über die Heutige Jugend, ihre Taktlosigkeit und das sie einfach kein Respekt mehr hatten.

Als die Krankenschwester fertig war ihn anzuschreien nutze er die Chance um sich zu erklären.

„Nun Madam," fing er in einem Spöttischen Tonfall an. „Ich weis durchaus was hier gerade passiert. Und genau deswegen bin ich ja hier, immerhin ist das mein Erbe den Potter ausgetragen hat." Er hielt einen Brief hoch, und Hermine die neben ihm stand konnte sehen das er von Harry war.

_Draco,_

_Es ist soweit, die Wehen haben angefangen. _

_Das Kind kann jederzeit kommen._

Harry 

Mehr stand in dem Brief nicht doch diese Wörter in Harrys kritzeliger Handschrift reichten ihr.

Die anwesenden sahen alle geschockt zu dem Slytherin und beachteten den Schwarzhaarigen schon gar nicht mehr obwohl dieser sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Bett hin und her wand. Erst als Draco auf den anderen aufmerksam machte wurde die anderen wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen aufmerksam.

Hermine und Ron verließen die Krankenstation dann, nicht ohne Draco Todesblicke zuzuwerfen, und der Blonde setzte sich auf den Freigewordenen Platz von Ron um Harrys Hand zu halten.

Die Geburt ging eigentlich ziemlich schnell und Problemlos. Harry schlief vor Anstrengung sofort ein.

Madam Pomfrey drückte Draco das Bündel in dem sich sein Kind befand, widerwillig, in die Hand.

Der Blonde sah das Kind an, und entgegen seiner Erwartung fühlte er sich sofort zu diesem kleinen Geschöpf hingezogen. Doch konnte er es nicht lange behalten, denn Madam Pomfrey nahm es ihm wieder ab, um es zu Waschen, Wiegen und was sie halt noch so mit frisch geborenen Babys machen mussten.

Derzeit blieb Draco mit Dumbledore alleine vor Harrys Bett sitzen.

„Draco, ich bin froh, dass du dich Umentschieden hast und zu dem Kind stehen willst. Das macht das ganze einfacher. Zumal ihr eh noch sehr Jung seit, es würde dem Kind nicht gut tun wenn es nur einen Vater hätte, und der andere nichts von ihm wissen will." Dumbledore hatte sein übliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, und Draco wurde fast schlecht als er in das Gutmütige Gesicht des Direktors blickte.

„Wer sagt dass ich mich umentschieden habe?" Draco blickte trotzig nicht in Dumbledores Augen, sondern musterte den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen der noch immer Schlafend vor ihm lag.

Der Direktor lächelt nur weiterhin Gutmütig. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie sich nicht umentschieden hätten, dann währen sich nicht hier her gekommen. Außerdem, nützt ihnen ein Erbe zu dem Sie nicht Stehen nichts."

Da sprach der Alte wahre Worte. Wenn der Kleine sein Erbe sein sollte. Dann musste er wohl oder übel zu ihm Stehen.

Keiner der beiden Sprach noch etwas bis Madam Pomfrey mit dem Kind zurück kam.

„Es ist ein Junge, ich habe ihn untersucht, und es geht im gut." Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht reicht sie dem Blonden Abermals seinen Sohn.

Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey verschwanden dann unbemerkt und liesen die beiden alleine. Draco war viel zu sehr von dem Kleinen Fasziniert um zu bemerken das die beiden gegangen waren.

Vor der Tür stand eine am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs stehende Hermine und ein sichtlich nervöser Rotschopf.

„Und?" fragten beide Gleichzeitig.

„Es ist ein gesunder Junge und Harry geht es auch gut er ist sofort eingeschlafen." Berichtete Poppy mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

Draco hatte es sich jetzt mit dem Baby im Arm auf der Bettkante gemütlich gemacht. Er betrachtete seinen Erben noch immer. Er hatte beschlossen dass er ihn Dorian nennen würde. Dorian Draco Malfoy.

Er trennte sich gerade wieder von seinem Sohn und legte ihn in Harrys Arme als die Tür wieder aufging und die anderen wieder reinkamen.

Draco beachtete die anderen gar nicht. Er betrachtete nur das Friedliche bild das die anderen beide abgaben.

Nachdem er dieser Tätigkeit einige zeit nachgekommen war stand er ohne ein Word auf und verlies die Krankenstation.

Lucius war gerade dabei einige wichtige Notizen aus Büchern zu sammeln die er für Severus sammeln sollte. Also Die Eule seines Sohnes durch das Fenster Schwebte und sich auf das Buch setzte aus dem er gerade lesen Wollte.

Die Schwarze Schleiereule streckte ihr Bein aus damit Lucius das daran befestigte Pergament abmachen konnte.

Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor.

Nazissa erschrak so sehr das Sie die Lieblingsvase von Lucius die sie gerade trug fallen lies. Dann ging sie so schnell sie konnte ohne zu rennen zu dem Büro ihres Mannes.

„Lucius, weil du so geschrieen hast habe ich deine Lieblingsvase fallen lassen. Ich kann nichts dafür." Verteidigte sich Nazissa sogleich.

„Nicht so wichtig jetzt." Schrie der Blonde Mann schon fasst.

„Was ist denn Passiert?"

„Was Passiert ist? Draco hat mir gerade geschrieben das er gerade einen Wundervollen erben bekommen hat, er ist gerade einmal 16 und hat schon ein Kind." Der Malfoy schien am anfang noch wütend und wurde zum ende hin immer trauriger.

„Aber das ist doch schön ich wollte schon immer Enkelkinder haben."

„du hast doch noch ein nicht mal ausgewachsenes Kind." Erwiderte der andere.

„Na und jede Frau träumt von Enkelkindern." Nazissa bekam einen Schwärmerischen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Komm wir packen unsere Sachen!" rief die Blonde Frau voller Tatendrang.

„Dafür haben wir doch Hauselfen, aber warum sollten wir unsere sachen Packen?" Der Blonde Mann sah seine Frau leicht verwundert an.

„Na wir gehen nach Hogwarts um den Jüngsten spross unserer Familie Betrachten."

„Na gut, ich muss Draco sowieso noch mitteilen das er innerhalb der nächsten Woche die Mutter des Kindes zu Heiraten hat." Mit diesen Worten Klatschte Der Blonde Mann in die Hände und zwei Hauselfen erschienen.

„Puck, Nicki Packt unsere Koffer." Befahl das Malfoy Oberhaupt.

Nachdem Draco den Brief geschrieben hatte, kam er wieder zurück in die Krankenstation.

Er sah kurz zu Harry dessen Stellung sich gar nicht geändert hatte und ging dann zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Madam, ich würde dem Kind Gerne einen Namen geben." Meinte Malfoy.

„Meinen sie nicht das Harry auch mit entscheiden sollte?" fragte die Krankenschwester zweifelnd.

„Das haben wir schon vorher besprochen." Log Malfoy ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Na gut, Also wie soll der kleine heißen?" fragte die Krankenschwester, die einen Stift und ein Blatt zur Hand nam. Das Blatt stellte sich als Geburtsurkunde heraus.

„Dorian Draco Malfoy." Sagte der Blonde Bestimmt.

Poppy Schrieb den Namen auf das Blatt und verschwand dann im Büro um das Kind im Ministerium anzumelden.

Draco seinerseits setzte sich wieder auf das Bett in dem Harry lag und betrachtete wieder fasziniert seinen kleinen erben.

„Ein Glück das die Geburt so schnell ging." Sagte Hermine erleichtert zu Ron um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

„Naja, ich kann das schon verstehen. Wer würde schon unnötig lang in Potter bleiben." Sagte Draco daraufhin in einem Sarkastischen Tonfall.

„Ach aber wenn du mit ihm Sex hast bist du auch in ihm drin." Feixte Hermine.

„Das ist etwas anderes!" Murmelte Draco.

„Wieso, da bist du auch in ihm drin." Sagte Hermine. Draco erwiderte nichts mehr, dieses Wortgefecht hatte er verloren.

In dem Moment ertönte ein kichern vom Bett. Harry war wieder aufgewacht und hatte das Gespräch von den Beiden mitbekommen.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine auch sogleich.

„Gut." Antwortete dieser Schlicht während er seinen Sohn Musterte.

„Potter," Machte Draco auf sich aufmerksam. „Ich habe unserem Sohn schon einen Namen gegeben."

„Aha, und der wäre?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Dorian Draco Malfoy." Sagte der Blonde.

„Das war ja wieder Klar.", seufzte Harry.

„Passt dir irgendwas an dem Namen nicht." Fragte der Blonde Giftig.

„Nein, er ist schon in Ordnung, es ist nur Typisch für dich ihn nach dir zu benennen." Kicherte der Schwarzhaarige. „Aber ich dachte du wolltest nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben?"

„Hab meine Meinung eben geändert." Draco nahm das Kind wieder aus den armen seines anderen Vaters. Er konnte sich an dem kleinen nicht satt sehen.

Doch dann ging die Tür der Krankenstation wieder auf und es kamen zwei Blondschöpfe hinein.

Nazissa lief gleich auf ihren Jungen zu und sah auf das Kind.

„Oh, ist das Süß, gib mal her, komm zu Oma, schatzi." Weder Nazissa noch Lucius hatten die anderen bisher bemerkt.

„Nun mein Sohn. Ich denke jetzt ist es an der Zeit dir mitzuteilen dass du die Mutter des Kindes innerhalb der nächsten Woche Heiraten musst." Sagte Lucius. „Bei den Malfoys ist es Tradition dass spätestens wenn sie mit ihrem Partner ein Kind haben, müssen wir eine lebenslange Bindung eingehen." Verkündete der Malfoy fast schon stolz.

„Was? Das war nur ein One Night stand, nichts ernstes." Protestierte der Blonde Junge empört.

Der Blonde war ein bischen zu laut geworden. Er hatte das Kind in den Armen seiner Mutter vergessen und dieses fing jetzt an zu schreien.

Narzissa versuchte es wieder zu beruhigen, was sie nach einiger zeit auch schaffte. Und der Kleine schien wieder einzuschlafen.

„Ein Malfoy steht sowohl zu seinen Bettgenossen und zu seinen Kindern außerdem müssen sie die Mütter der Kinder Heiraten. Das war schon immer so und du wirst diese Tradition nicht brechen." Erwiderte der Blonde Mann als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

Harry störte sich an der Plötzlichen Heirat eher weniger, denn er hatte sich schon damals beim ersten Mal in den Blonden Jungen verliebt. Aber eben genanter Blonder Junge schien davon nicht so begeistert zu sein. Denn er versuchte seinen Vater umzustimmen. Doch dieser blieb standhaft.

Draco gab seufzend auf da er gegen seinen Vater sowieso keine Chance hatte. Wenn dieser sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte dann brachte man ihn nicht so einfach davon ab. Um genau zu sein hatte nur Nazissa die Chance ihn ab und zu mal umzustimmen doch diesmal machte sie keine Anstalten ihrem Sohn zu helfen. Stattdessen wechselte sie das Thema.

„Wer ist den die Mutter?" fragte Nazissa während sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich machte und zu ihrem Sohn sah. Dieser wies auf das Bett auf dem seine Mutter saß.

Die beiden Malfoys drehten sich zum ersten Mal zu dem Bett um und erstarrten als sie auf diesem niemand anderen als Harry Potter höchstpersönlich sahen und fielen Synchron in Ohnmacht.

„Das haben die beiden jetzt wohl nicht so gut aufgenommen." Stellte Harry fest. Kaum hatte Harry seinen Satz beendet da ertönte wieder das Schreien und Weinen von Dorian. Draco sprang sofort auf und hob den Jungen aus den Armen seiner Mutter um ihn zu beruhigen. Nachdem er ihn wieder einigermaßen ruhig bekommen hatte, gab er ihn an Harry weiter.

Dieser legte sich den kleinen auf seine Brust und streichelte sanft über den kleinen Rücken.

„Also müssen wir jetzt Heiraten!" es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Trotzdem antwortete Draco ihm.

„Ja, ich bezweifle das Dad die Traditionen Bricht nur weil du nicht Reinblütig bist und ein Potter. Das bist du nicht wert." Sagte Draco.

„War ja klar." Harry fing an zu schmollen. Während Draco aufstand um seine Eltern in Betten zu verfrachten.

„Also Potter wir sehen uns ich gehe jetzt zu Blaise um ihm von meinem Erben zu erzählen." Verabschiedete sich der Slytherin.

Draco ging verträumt runter in die Kerker und stieß beinahe mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammen, die beiden hatten angefangen ihn zu suchen.

Die drei gingen zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da es noch nicht sonderlich spät ist war der Gemeinschaftsraum noch überfüllt mit Schülern. Draco hatte sein Opfer aber sofort lokalisiert und maschirte direkt auf den Kamin zu. Vor diesem in einem Slytheringrünen Sessel saß Blaise Zambini.

„Zambini, komm mit." Draco war leicht genervt davon dass der Gemeinschaftsraum zu voll war. Der Braunhaarige Slytherin stand auf und ging mit Draco mit, er war das von dem anderen schon gewöhnt und wusste das man ihm in dem zustand nicht widersprechen durfte.

In Dracos Zimmer angekommen lies Draco sich auf das Bett fallen, er konnte diese Menschen Massen einfach nicht ausstehen. Er stand gerne im Mittelpunkt das bestritt er auch gar nicht aber wenn komplett Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum war dann war es ihm eindeutig zu voll.

„Weshalb wolltest du mich sprechen Draco?" fragte Blaise ihn.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass ich heute vor etwa 3 Stunden meinen Erben bekommen habe." Antwortete Draco.

„Deinen Erben?" Blaise sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja, er heißt Dorian Draco Malfoy, meine Eltern hatten auch schon das vergnügen ihn kennen zu lernen. Das hättest du sehen müssen, als sie sahen wer die „Mutter" des Kindes ist sind sie in ihn Ohnmacht gefallen." Kicherte der Blonde.

„Und die Mutter ist?" fragte Blaise ganz scheinheilig.

„Wie viele Personen in Hogwarts waren in den letzten Monaten Schwanger?" stellte Draco die Gegenfrage.

„fünf soweit ich weis," antwortete Blaise. „da wären einmal Potter, Johnson, Pansy, Chang und noch so eine Hufflepuff von der ich den Namen vergessen habe." Zählte Zabini auf.

„Was?" Draco war sichtlich erstaunt, entweder hatte er etwas verpasst oder der andere Slytherin war gerade dabei ihn zu verarschen.

„Ah, jetzt weis ich es wieder. Es war Hanna Abott." Grinste der Braunhaarige.

„Du verarscht mich doch oder?"

„Nein, diesmal erzähle ich die Wahrheit, ich schwöre." Blaise konnte sich ein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen.

„Kann es sein, das unser allerseits geliebter Blaise Zambini wieder etwas übermütig gewesen ist und vergessen hat ein Kondom überzustreifen als er besagte Personen flach gelegt hat?" fragte der Blonde und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Erwischt," gestand der Braunhaarige. Beide fingen an zu lachen. „Ok, dann hat Potter deinen Erben also heute auf die Welt gebracht?" fragte der Braunhaarige.

„Ja, ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie das funktionieren konnte. Potter hat keinen Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu sich genommen und anders kann das ja nicht klappen oder?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Also das du das nicht weist." Zambini fing schon wieder an zu kichern. „Ungefähr jeder Tausendste Mann hat die Veranlagung Kinder Auszutragen."

„Nur eine Beträchtlich niedrige Prozentzahl der Veranlagten Männer entdecken ihre Gabe, da die anderen nicht Schwul sind." Blaise Kicherte immer noch und machte den Malfoy ganz verrückt.

„Dieser Potter macht einem nichts als Ärger, und immer muss er sich als etwas Besonderes Aufspielen." Spuckt Malfoy verächtlich aus.

„Na na, sei mal nicht so Ungerächt zu unserem Helden, er kann doch auch nichts dafür, das er Berühmt ist dafür das so ein irrer seine Eltern Umgebracht hat und ihn nicht. Und das mit der Veranlagung dazu Schwanger werden zu können, dafür kann er genau so wenig wie du dafür das du Blonde haare hast." Blaise warf Theatralisch die Hände über den Kopf. Machte aber Keine Anstalten mit dem Kichern aufzuhören.

„Hör endlich auf zu kichern das regt auf." Der Blonde schien langsam wütend zu werden.

„Ist ja schon gut," beschwichtigte ihn sein Bester Freund, konnte allerdings nur schwer ein weiteres Kichern unterdrücken.

Draco gab dem andern Slytherin einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey," entrüstete sich dieser und gab Draco ebenfalls einen klaps. Doch Draco konnte dies unmöglich auf sich sitzen lassen und so begann eine Rauferei der beiden. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde lagen die beiden nebeneinander auf Dracos Bett und versuchten sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Nach einiger zeit durchbrach Blaise die entstandene stille.

„Kann ich deinen Sohn auch mal sehen?" fragte dieser.

„Warum sollst du ihn nicht sehen können er wird immerhin hier in Hogwarts bleiben." Sagte Draco.

„Ich meinte jetzt." Erwiderte Blaise.

„Ach so, dann komm." Sagte Draco nur, sprang auf und verlies das Zimmer, schneller als Blaise überhaupt kucken konnte. Draco steckte den Kopf wieder durch die Tür.

„Kommst du jetzt?" fragte der Blonde den anderen Genervt. „Ich dachte du wolltest meinen Erben sehen." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und Blaise beeilte sich dem anderen zu folgen.

Er holte den anderen auch ziemlich schnell ein. Sie gingen Schweigend nebeneinander her. Bis Draco das Schweigen brach.

„Sag mal Blaise?" fing der Blonde an „Sind die vier wirklich Schwanger?"

„Jein." Antwortete Blaise.

„Wie, Jein?" fragte Draco.

„Naja sie haben die Kinder abtreiben lassen. Außer Pansy. Und die habe ich erst vor zwei wochen flach gelegt was bedeutet bei ihr kann man es noch nicht sehen. Aber sie hat mir schon erzählt das sie nicht vor hat es abtreiben zu lassen." Blaise klang nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Tatsache und verzog das Gesicht.

Draco konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. So gingen sie weiter in richtung Krankenflügel. Wobei Blaise inzwischen sehr genervt aussah.

Sie gingen ohne Anklopfen auf die Station und fanden alles so vor wie Draco sie vorher verlassen hatte.

„Na, wieder da. Konntest es nicht mehr ohne mir aushalten?" Harry war ziemlich gut drauf und das bekam Draco jetzt alles ab.

„Quatsch, ich wollte Blaise meinen Erben Zeigen." Sagte Draco und schritt auf das Bett in dem Harry lag zu.

„Du sagst dauernd dass er dein Erbe ist. Ist doch komisch du hast schon einen Erben von einem Vermögen das du noch nicht einmal selber Geerbt hast." Stellte Harry fest, gab Draco allerdings das Kind in die Hand.

Der Blonde drehte sich zu dem anderen Slytherin um und zeigte ihm voller Stolz seinen Sohn. Der Kleine Schlief wieder, anscheinend hatte Harry ihn vollständig beruhigt.

„Kann ich es auch einmal auf den Arm nehmen?" fragte Blaise wartete allerdings nicht auf eine Antwort sondern nahm es dem Blonden einfach aus dem Arm.

Er hatte es gerade zehn Sekunden auf dem Arm als das Kind zum wiederholten mal anfing zu schreien.

„Ich glaube der kleine mag Blaise nicht sonderlich." Stellte Draco fest, während er dem Braunhaarigen das Kind wieder aus der Hand nahm und es wieder beruhigte.

Blaise begann zu schmollen. Der kleine war doch tatsächlich der erste der ihn nicht mochte. Das konnte nicht angehen, ihn mochte bisher jeder, da konnte so ein kleiner Fratz nicht einfach einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Das konnte dieser einfach nicht machen.

Doch jetzt beanspruchte Draco seine neue Familie für sich alleine, immerhin würde er den einen in einer Woche heiraten müssen, und da musste er ihn vorher schon noch etwas besser kennen Lernen. Also schmiss er die anderen Kurzerhand aus der Krankenstation.

„Harry," fing er an, machte aber eine längere Pause bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe mich umentschieden. Ich werde zu unserem Sohn stehen." Harry begann zu strahlen, hatte er es sich doch so sehr erhofft das der andere sich umentscheiden würde.

Er hatte immerhin die letzten sechs Monate bei jeder Gelegenheit Draco dazu aufgefordert. Doch er hatte immer wieder abgelehnt, er wollte weder zu ihm noch zu dem Kind stehen, alles was er wollte war Sex. Doch dass er jetzt zu dem Kind stehen würde, würde bedeuten dass er auch zu Harry stehen würde.

Draco ging auf das Bett zu und blieb direkt davor noch einmal stehen. Die beiden sahen sich noch immer in die Augen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit löste sich Draco von den Augen des anderen und wandte sich dem Stuhl zu der neben ihm stand. Die beiden sagten nichts es war allerdings auch kein unangenehmes Schweigen.

Nach einiger zeit brach Draco dann doch das Schweigen, da er ja eigentlich vor hatte den anderen etwas besser kennen zu lernen.

„Harry..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „...Erzähl mir etwas von dir." Vordert er ihn dann auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige fängt an zu lächeln. „Was willst du denn wissen?"

„Ich weis nicht, erzähl mir irgendetwas von deinem Leben, von dir, ich will dich besser kennen lernen." Draco sah den anderen etwas unsicher an.

„Nun, dann fangen wir wohl am Anfang an." Harry fängt an zu grinsen, bevor er anfängt dem Blonden von seinem Leben bei den Dursleys zu erzählen.

Draco sah ihn während des Erzählens entgeistert an. Er unterbrach ihn nicht. Aber man sah im an dass er davon geschockt war wie die Dursleys ihn behandelt hatten.

Er erzählte ihm von seiner Schulzeit und auch davon das er eigentlich hätte nach Slytherin kommen sollen, Er aber nicht wollte, weil ihm die anderen so viel schlechtes über Slytherin erzählt hatten, und dann auch noch Draco kam und ihm die Freundschaft anbot in dem er seine Ersten Freunde schlecht macht.

An dieser Stelle schaute Draco ganz bedauernd drein, er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht warum der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Doch hatte er nie bemerkt das er da einen großen fehler begangen hatte. Er hätte sicher auch nie die Freundschaft von jemandem angenommen, der im Selben Satz Blaise Zambini schlecht macht.

Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte auch von seinen Treffen mit Voldemort, von seinem Paten und eigentlich sein ganzes Leben.

Der Blonde hatte ihn kein einziges mahl unterbrochen, und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür, es war viel einfacher über alles was er erlebt hatte zu reden wenn er nicht unterbrochen wurde. Auch danach schwiegen beide lange. Bis Draco aufstand und anfing sich seiner Klamotten zu entledigen bis er nur noch in Boxershorts vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stand.

Ohne ein Wort zusagen legte er sich zu dem anderen ins Bett. Er legte sich so neben den Anderen hin das er das Kind das ruhig Atmend auf der Brust von Harry lag gut sehen konnte, Harry allerdings nicht Berührte.

Auch der Schwarzhaarige machte keinerlei Anstalten den anderen zu berühren. Draco Schlief noch während des betrachten ein. Doch als sein Geist in den Schlaf über glitt machte sein Körper sich selbständig und Kuschelte sich an die Wärmequelle die neben ihm lag.

Harry der noch lange wach lag genoss die Wärme die von dem Schlafenden Jungen ausging.

Harry selbst war viel zu aufgeregt als das er hätte Schlafen können. Er hatte eine Familie, wo er sich schon immer eine Gewünscht hatte, jetzt hatte er endlich eine. Ein ungewohntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn.

Mit einem Glücklichen lächeln im Gesicht schlief er dann doch noch ein. Das Kind, auf der einen Seite im Arm haltend, auf der anderen Seite ein Blonder Slytherin der wie ein Kleines Kind an ihn gekuschelt Schlief.

Als Lucius wieder Aufwachte war es schon wieder einigermaßen Hell drausen. Er richtete sich auf und fragte sich wo er war. Seit wann war sein Schlafzimmer so hell? Er sah sich um und langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder als er sah dass er sich hier im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts befand.

Als er sich daran erinnerte warum er in Ohnmacht gefallen war, währe er beinahe wieder Umgefallen, doch er konnte sich noch mal zusammenreisen. Ein Malfoy fällt grundsätzlich nicht in Ohnmacht, egal weswegen.

Auf einmal ertönte ein Weinen von dem Bett neben dem seinen. Er sah dort hin und bemerkte dass sein Enkelkind wohl Hunger hatte, aber der Rabenvater, was Harry jetzt schon für ihn war schlief noch Selenruhig daneben. Aber auch sein Sohn machte keine Anstalten auf die Schreie seines Sohnes zu reagieren.

Lucius stand auf und ging zu dem Bett rüber um die beiden Frisch geborenen Eltern aufzuwecken. Er berührte Draco kurz an der Schulter, wodurch dieser aufwachte. Verschlafen rieb sich der gerade wach gewordene Jungen die Augen kuschelte sich dann aber wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Draco, dein Sohn hat Hunger." Sprach Lucius ihn schließlich an. Der Blonde war sofort hellwach und fragte sich noch im selben Moment wie er bei diesem Geschrei in seinem Ohr hatte schlafen können. Er nahm den Jungen aus den Armen seines Zukünftigen Ehemannes und versuchte ihn ein bischen zu beruhigen. Während er zeitgleich versuchte Harry aufzuwecken.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, doch auch er wurde schnell wach als er dass Geschreie seines Kindes hörte.

„Oh, was hat er denn?" nuschelt er noch etwas verschlafen, während er Dorian den Draco ihm wieder in die Hand drückte annahm und leicht in den Armen schaukelte.

„Vater meint er hat Hunger." Antwortet ihm Draco.

„Toll, was sollen wir den jetzt machen? Ich habe ja keine Muttermilch." Harry sah schon richtig verzweifelt aus, als in diesem Moment eine Hauselfe auftauchte. Die Elfe hielt ein Babyfläschchen in der hand, die mit Milch Gefüllt war.

„Danke," sagte Harry zu der Elfe, als er ihr das Fläschchen abgenommen hatte und die leicht errötete Elfe verschwand mit einer Verbeugung. Er hielt das Fläschchen an den Kleinen Mund von Dorian und dieser begann gleich darauf daran zu Nuckeln.

Der kleine sah dabei so Süß aus das die beiden in diesen Anblick versunken gar nicht bemerkten wie Hermine, Ron und Blaise eintraten. Sie gingen auf das Bett zu und setzten sich auf die Stühle die vom Vortag immer noch da standen.

Harry und Draco hatten die drei noch immer nicht bemerkt. Auch als der Kleine fertig war mit Trinken wurde dieser von seinen Vätern noch betrachtet. Doch der kleine beachtete seine Eltern nicht weiter, sondern Kuschelte sich nur ein bischen in Harrys Arme und fing wieder an zu schlafen.

Harry sah seinen Sohn liebevoll an und beugte sich dann zu ihm runter um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete sah er wie der Blonde seinen Sohn gespielt eifersüchtig ansah. Also beschloss er kurzfristig auch dem Blonden einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Der Blonde begann zu schmollen.

„Sind sie nicht süß?" Fragte Hermine Hingerissen und Schreckte damit die Junge Familie aus ihrer Dreisamkeit. Die Jungs sahen überrascht zu ihren Besuchern.

„Seit wann seit ihr denn hier?" fragt Harry überrascht und überreicht Hermine das Kind da sie es unbedingt noch mal halten wollte.

„Kurz bevor der kleine mit Trinken fertig war sind wir gekommen." Erklärt Blaise bereitwillig.

„Ihr hättet euch ruhig bemerkbar machen können." Draco sah die drei vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wir wollten eure Dreisamkeit nicht stören." Der Braunhaarige zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern.

„Blaise," Sagte der Blonde vorwurfsvoll und blickte seinen Freund böse an.

Die fünf alberten und redeten noch den ganzen Vormittag. Ein paar Stunden über Mittag, ließen sie alle Harry mit dem Kind alleine um auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen. Am Nachmittag kamen alle noch einmal, diesmal kamen auch noch Dean, Seamus, Neville, Crabbe und Goyle mit dazu.

Am Abend, als Harry wieder mit Draco und dem Kind alleine war, war der Slytherin dran mit erzählen. Auch dieser brauchte den Ganzen Abend um sein bisheriges Leben dem anderen zu erzählen.

Sie Schliefen wieder zusammen im Bett in der Krankenstation. Doch diese Nacht war nicht so ruhig wie die davor, sie wurden immer wieder von dem Geschrei des Kleinen Geweckt, da dieser Hunger hatte und das Fläschchen wollte.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry größtenteils mit dem Kind allein, da die anderen Unterricht hatten. Nur Nazissa war da und redete mit ihm, er verstand sich ziemlich gut mit Dracos Mutter, diese bot sich auch an, sich um das Kind während sie noch in die Schule gingen zu Kümmern, da es doch sehr Zeitaufwendig und nervenaufreibend war. Harry nahm das Angebot dankend an, da er und Draco so in Ruhe ihren Abschluss machen konnten.

Narzissa war auch gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihn wegen einer Unterkunft für sich und das Kind gefragt.

Als Harry diese Abmachung Draco sagte, stieß er auf Zustimmung, da sie so in ruhe lernen konnten, aber ihr Kind trotzdem jeden Tag zu Gesicht bekommen würden.

Nach drei Tagen, durften Harry und das Kind den Krankenflügel verlassen. Das Kind zog gleich zu Narzissa in das Zimmer das sie von Dumbledore zu Verfügung gestellt bekommen hat. Harry hingegen zog wieder in den Gryffindorturm und wurde dort gleich wieder mit jede Menge Schulzeug konfrontiert.

Er hatte Obwohl er nicht lange gefehlt hatte, ganz schön viel verpasst. Und bei dem Teil den er in Zaubertränke verpasst hatte, musste der Blonde Slytherin herhalten um ihm zu erklären wie dies ging. Und zum ersten mahl verstand er worum es ging.

Dies war eine sehr Stressige Woche für den Gryffindor. Er musste ziemlich viele Hausaufgaben nachholen, zudem musste er noch die neusten Hausaufgaben erledigen, dazu kam noch der ganze Stress mit der Hochzeit.

Das Kind wollte er natürlich auch nicht vernachlässigen, so musste er alles irgendwie unter einen Hut stopfen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm auch. Harry und Draco verbrachten in dieser Woche auch viel Zeit mit einander und fanden so heraus das sie sich eigentlich sehr ähnlich wahren, so hatten sie auch viel Spaß miteinander. Und der Sonntag an dem Ihre Hochzeit statt finden sollte wurde einer der Schönsten Tage in Harrys und Dracos Leben.

Am Sonntag, wurde Harry sehr früh von Hermine aus dem Bett geschleift.

„Harry, aufwachen." Hermine versuchte immer wieder auf die Nette Tour ihn Aufzuwecken, doch wie Ron ihr schon Prophezeit hatte, wachte dieser dadurch nicht auf. Harry schmatzte nur und Kuschelte sich noch mehr in sein Kissen.

Irgendwann wurde es Hermine dann doch zuviel, und sie beschwor einen Eimer Kaltes Wasser über dem Gryffindor, den sie dann einfach über den Schwarzhaarigen goss.

Harry Schreckte auf und saß im nächsten Moment wie ein begossener Pudel im Bett.

„Hermine, was sollte das?" Harry sah seine Freundin Böse an.

„Du musst dich jetzt fertig machen, wenn du nicht zu spät zu deiner Hochzeit kommen willst." Hermine schob ihn während sie Sprach ins Badezimmer. „Du Duscht dich jetzt, dann ziehst du das hier an," Sie zeigte auf die Klamotten die sie auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte, der in der Ecke von dem Bad stand. „Dann wirst du dir die Harre machen, ich will dich heute nicht mit deiner Strubbelmähne sehen, ich habe dir mein Haar Gel dort auf das Waschbecken gelegt."

Hätte Harry seine Freundin nicht Aufgehalten, dann hätte diese ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch ausgezogen und in der Dusche eingeseift. Harry konnte sie gerade noch daran hinter und die Gryffindor ging ein bischen rot im Gesicht nach Drausen um dort auf Harry zu warten.

Als Harry sich Gewaschen hatte, ging er zu dem Stuhl um sich den Klamotten anzuziehen die sie am Vortag in Hogsmeade eingekauft hatten.

Harry zog sich eine Schwarze Hose aus feinstem Stoff an, An den Schlägen von der Hose, Zeichnete sich in Silber schöne Verzierungen, am Rechten Hosenbein Zeichnete sich die Verzierung bis zu seiner Hüfte nach oben.

Dazu trug er ein slytheringrünes, Enganliegendes, Seidenshirt, das seine Muskel betonte die er noch immer vom Quidditch hatte, auch wenn sein Bauch zur zeit etwas aus der Form geraten war, doch das würde durch Fleißiges Training schon wieder hin Kriegen.

Darüber zog er einen Umhang, ebenfalls in Schwarz, mit Silbernen Verzierungen, diesmal Am Kragen. Hermine die mit ihm Ausgesucht hatten, hat auf diese Farben Bestanden, da es Erstens seine Augen und Haare sehr gut Betonen würde, zudem meinte sie das er Draco damit Bestimmt Gefallen würde, immerhin trug er ja jetzt Slytherinfarben. Aber Harry musste Zugeben, das ihm die Klamotten auch so sehr gut gefielen.

Als er sich Fertig angezogen hatte, begab er sich vor den Spiegel um Hermines Haar Gel einmal auszuprobieren.

Zu seiner Verwunderung, konnte er seine Haare damit sehr einfach Zähmen. Er Probierte ein bischen herum bis die Haare so lagen wie sie ihm am besten gefielen, und er merkte das er so sehr gut aussah.

Hermine Stockte der Atem als sie ihn sah. „Du siehst gut aus Harry."

„Danke." Antwortet Harry leicht verlegen.

„So jetzt komm aber Harry, wir sind schon Spät dran, du willst Draco doch nicht alleine vor dem Traualtar stehen lasse, oder?" Hermine hatte sich wieder gefangen und sie zerrte Harry hinter sich her.

Draco wachte an dem Sonntag ziemlich früh auf, es war gerade einmal fünf Uhr wie er feststellte als er auf seinen Wecker sah.

Der Malfoy beschloss als aller erstes einmal unter die Dusche zu springen.

Als er mit Duschen fertig war, zog auch er seine Hochzeitskleidung an.

Seine Bestand aus einer Ebenfalls Schwarzen Hose, die aus einen sehr Feinen Stoff gefertigt wurde. Vereinzelt wurden sehr feine Silberne Fäden durchgezogen, die wenn er sich bewegte manchmal leicht im Licht aufblitzten.

Darüber zog er ein Schwarzes Shirt, aus Seide, das seinen ganzen Oberkörper, und die Muskeln die er auf diesem Trug Positiv betonte.

Er zog noch einen Umhang drüber, aus einem Stoff der mehr Luft als Stoff glich. Leicht fiel er ihm über die Schulter, und umschmeichelte seine Gestalt.

Als er sich einen Blick in den Spiegel gönnte, nickte er zufrieden, er sah einfach Umwerfend aus. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die passende Frisur.

Vor dem Spiegel, kämmte er sich erstmal seine noch immer nassen Haare. Er föhnte sie Trocken und legte sie sich dann mit etwas Gel zurecht.

Ja, jetzt konnte er sich sehen lassen, und als er das Bad verließ, starrte ihn sein Bester Freund an als würde er Gott persönlich gegenüber stehen.

„Draco... du... Wow..." Stotterte der Braunhaarige Slytherin. „Du siehst gut aus." Brachte er dann doch noch heraus.

Draco fing an zu grinsen, wenn sogar Blaise so aus dem Konzept fiel wenn er ihn sah, dann konnte der Blonde nur Perfekt aussehen.

Jetzt verschwand Zambini noch schnell im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen und Draco kramte noch nach etwas Schmuck in seinem Nachtkästchen.

Er zog sich ein Lockeres einfaches Armband aus echtem Silber heraus und eine Kette ebenfalls aus Silber mit einem Drachen, der einen mit Sturmgrauen Edelsteinaugen anblitzte. Als er sich den Schmuck angezogen hatte, begutachtete er sich noch einmal im Spiegel, und befand sich als Perfekt, ja so könnte er sich sehen lassen.

Auch Blaise war jetzt fertig und so konnte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen, in der die Hochzeit statt finden sollte.

Als Draco und Blaise die Halle betraten, war diese schon voll besetzt. Von der Tür zu der Erhöhung wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, führte ein Roter Teppich. Die Haustische waren alle weg, an ihrer Stelle waren viele Stühle gekommen, die alle in Richtung Traualtar gerichtet. Die Stühle waren bis auf Zwei alle schon besetzt.

In der Ersten beiden Reihen saßen die Freunde und Familien von Harry und Draco. Ein Platz, zwischen Pansy und Crabbe war noch Frei, auf diesem nahm Blaise Platz als er Draco bis zu dem Altar begleitet hatte. Neben Pansy saß Narzissa mit Dorian auf dem Schoß.

Draco musste nicht lange Warten, und Harry kam mit Hermine durch die Tür. Draco musste zugeben, Harry sah gut aus.

Aber auch Harry blieb die Spucke weg, als er seinen zukünftigen Ehemann sah. Hermine musste ihn zu Draco hinziehen, da der Schwarzhaarige damit beschäftigt war den Blonden von oben bis unten zu Mustern. Harry musste sich ziemlich zusammen reisen um nicht anzufangen zu sabbern.

Als Hermine Harry förmlich neben dem Slytherin abgestellt hatte, setzte sie sich auf den Platz zwischen Ron und Narzissa der noch frei war.

„Du siehst gut aus." Nuschelt Harry als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus, nicht so gut wie ich natürlich, aber nicht zu verachten." Der Malfoy konnte sich diesen Satz nicht verkneifen.

„Duu..." Harry kniff dem Blonden in die Seite. Die beiden fingen and zu Lachen.

Nach dem sie noch einige Zeit herumgealbert haben, kam auch endlich der Pastor herein. Er stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Altars gegenüber von ihnen hin.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, begann er damit aus einem Buch, das üblich Gelaber vorzulesen, doch Draco und Harry hörten dem nicht zu.

Mit einer Handbewegung, bedeutete er Lucius Malfoy herzukommen. Dieser trat mit einem Tablett auf dem zwei edle Weingläser Standen und zwei Dolche lagen. Dazu lag noch ein Weißes Band auf dem Tablett.

Der Malfoy Stellte das Tablett auf dem Altar ab. Und blieb dann neben Draco stehen.

Noch immer Wortlos, bat er dann wieder mit einer Handbewegung, Narzissa ebenfalls herzukommen. Diese Stand auf und bevor sie sich auch zu dem Hochzeitspaar begab, gab sie Dorian noch Hermine damit diese in der Zeit auf den Kleinen Aufpassen konnte.

Als Narzissa neben Harry stand, begann die eigentlich Zeremonie.

„Jetzt nehmt die Dolche." Fordert der die Beiden Erwachsenen auf. „Mrs. Malfoy, nehmen Sie bitte die Rechte Hand von Mr. Potter und Machen einen Schnitt in diese." Narzissa kam der Aufforderung sofort nach, und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen als er den Schmerz spürte.

„Mr. Malfoy, nehmen Sie bitte die Linke Hand von Mr. Malfoy und wiederholen Sie das selbe wie Mrs. Malfoy zuvor." Als Auch Draco einen Schnitt in der Handfläche hatte, er hatte nicht mal mit den Wimpern Gezuckt, Wurden ihre Hände in ihrer Mitte zusammen gelegt, und die Verschränkten Hände wurden mit dem Weißen Band zusammen Gebunden.

„Jetzt nehmen Sie bitte die Gläser." Auch Harry und Draco kamen dieser Bitte sofort nach. „Trinken Sie diese bitte Gleichzeitig und in einem Schluck aus."

Harry und Draco lehrten gleichzeitig ihre Gläser, und stellten sie wieder auf das Tablett, wo auch die Dolche wieder lagen.

Jetzt breitete sich eine Unglaubliche Hitze in den Verschränkten Händen aus.

Und Als die Beiden auf ihre Hände sahen, war das Band mit dem sie zusammen gebunden waren verschwunden, auch der Schmerz der Wunde war nicht mehr da.

„Jetzt zieht euch bitte gegenseitig die Ringe an." Lucius der das Tablett jetzt wieder auf die Seite Gestellt hatte, kam mit einer Schatulle in der Hand wieder. Auch diese Stellte er auf den Altar.

Draco nahm den Ersten Ring von Lucius Entgegen, Es war ein Silberner Ring, mit einem Sturmgrauen Edelstein, und eingeritzten Verzierungen. Er steckte ihn auf den Linken Ringfinger Harrys.

Auch Narzissa nahm jetzt einen Ring aus der Schatulle auf dem Altar und gab ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Hand.

Der Ring war der Gleiche wie der den er jetzt schon an seinem Finger hatte. Nur mit einem Smaragd in anstatt des Sturmgrauen Steins.

Er Nahm die Linke Hand des Slytherins und steckte den Ring ebenfalls an den Ringfinger.

„Nun könnt ihr euch Küssen." Der Pastor fing an zu lächeln.

Die beiden frisch vermählten, umarmten sich und gaben sich einen innigen Kuss.

Als die beiden sich wieder getrennt hatten, sprang Blaise von seinem Sitz auf. „Und jetzt wird gefeiert." Im folgten viele die auch in Partystimmung waren. Während Harry und Draco noch immer Arm in Arm da standen, zückte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab, um die Halle zum Feiern um zu Dekorieren.

Harry und Draco allerdings, feierten nicht lange mit, schon nach kurzer zeit verzogen sie sich in Dracos Zimmer, er teilte sich sein Zimmer nur mit Blaise, und der würde so schnell nicht von dieser Party zurückkommen.

Draco begann als sie im Zimmer angekommen waren, damit Harry stürmisch zu Küssen, Seine Hände fingen an den Umhang von seinem Freund zu schälen.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss genau so Stürmisch, während sie zum Bett stolperten, als Harry ans Bett stieß, lies er sich darauf fallen und zog den Blonden mit.

Draco hatte in der Zwischenzeit, auch wenn der den Kuss dafür hatte Unterbrechen müssen, Harry seines Oberteil entledigt. Doch auch der Gryffindor war nicht untätig, der Blonde hatte inzwischen seien Umhang verloren und zwei Vorwitzige Hände unter seinem Shirt. Der Blonde stöhnte immer wieder in den Kuss, da die Hände anscheinend Genau wussten wo sie hinfassen mussten um ihn wortwörtlich in die Hölle zu schicken. Aber der Slytherin reizte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht weniger effektvoll.

Draco löste den Kuss und wanderte mit seinem Mund weiter nach unten. Er Küsste sich bis zum Hals um sich dort fest zu Beißen er schleckte und Saugte so lange an des anderen Hals bis dort ein Riesen großer Roter fleck prangte. Während seine Hände damit anfingen die Brustwarzen des Schwarzhaarigen zu reizen.

Harry lag mit Geschlossenen Augen unter dem Slytherin und lies ab und zu ein Stöhnen hören.

Draco Küsste sich nachdem er Harrys als sein Gebrandmarkt hatte, zu dessen Brustwarzen runter. Die Hände machten dem mund Platzt, der jetzt hingebungsvoll and diesen Saugte und ab und zu hinein Biss. Die Hände wanderten weiter runter und machten sich derweil schon am Hosenbund zu schaffen. Harry bäumte sich den Brührungen entgegen und stöhnte immer öfter, seine Hände hatten sich inzwischen in das Laken gekrallt. Doch dort blieben sie nicht lange, da Harry nicht der einzige sein wollte der hier Nackt war.

Das Spornte Harry an, er setzte sich in Bewegung, und befreite auch den anderen von seinem Shirt. Auch er ging dazu über die Hose des anderen zu öffnen, und zog dann den Slytherin wieder zu sich hoch, um ihn in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Sie strampelten sich beide von der Hose frei, die Schuhe und Socken haben sie gleich ganz am Anfang ausgezogen.

Nun, mussten sie sich nur noch der lästigen Boxershorts entledigen.

Als sie auch dies nach einiger Zeit geschafft hatten, beide konnten nicht sagen wie, begannen sie sich aneinander zu reiben. Sie stöhnten beiden in den Kuss. Sie wurden immer schneller und Wilder, der Raum war gefüllt mit vom Mund des anderen Gedämpften Stöhnen.

Mit einem Tiefen, aber vom Kuss gedämpften Stöhnen kamen beide.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatten, fing Draco wieder damit an den anderen zu verwöhnen. Er Reizte ihn wieder an den Brustwarzen mit seiner Begabten Zunge und Küsste über den Oberkörper des andern. Doch dieses Mal ging er weiter.

Seine Hand wanderte zu Harrys Hintern, und ein Finger, verschwand in ihm. Harry spreizte seine Beine, damit Draco mehr Spielraum hatte, und stöhnte erregt auf.

Der Slytherin bewegte den Finger in Harrys inneren und suchte nach etwas. Auf einmal Stöhnte Harry Laut auf, er hatte anscheinend Gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte, zum Wiederholten male drückte er auf die Prostata, von dem Gryffindor. Nach einiger Zeit des Vorbereitens, fügte er auch noch einen zweiten und dann einen Dritten Finger zum ersten dazu.

Als er Harry weit genug Geweitet hatte, Drang er langsam in den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Doch dieses mal hatte er vorher daran gedacht, sich ein Kondom über zu streifen, sie wollten jetzt nicht noch ein Kind, später würden sie sicher von Harrys Gabe noch einmal Gebrau machen, aber das hatte noch zeit, jetzt wollten Sie erstmal die Schule beenden.

Harry sah Sterne vor den Augen, es war ein so Unglaubliches Gefühl von dem anderen Ausgefüllt zu sein. Ein Lautes Stöhne, entkam seinem Mund, und er Drückte sich dem anderen Entgegen.

Draco fing langsam an sich zu bewegen, doch das reichte Harry nicht. „Schneller... Draco... Ahh... Das... ist... Ahh... So... gut... Schneller... Fester... Ohh..." Mehr zu sagen war Harry nicht fähig, doch es Reichte Draco der seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Die unglaubliche Enge des anderen machte den Blonden ganz verrückt.

Dracos Hand wanderte zu Harrys Penis, um diesen noch etwas zu Reizen. Als er diesen Fand, Umfing er ihn mit der Hand und Pumpte im selben Tempo wie er in den Schwarzhaarigen eindrang.

Harrys Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen hatten sich in den Rücken des Slytherins gekrallt. Auch dieser Stöhnte immer wieder auf.

Als Der Blonde wieder mit jedem Stoß die Prostata traf, schwappte Harry über die Klippe, und Ergoss sich Schreiend in die Hand Dracos.

Als sich die Muskeln um Draco zusammen zogen, kam auch dieser mit einem nicht minder lauten Schrei in Harry.

Erschöpft ließ sich der Malfoy auf den anderen fallen und ruht sich erstmal aus. Auch Harry muss erst wieder zu Atem kommen.

Nach einiger Zeit, durchbricht Harry das Schweigen. „Ich liebe dich, Draco." Flüstert er dem anderen zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." Mit einem stahlenden lächeln im Gesicht, zieht Harry den anderen auf sich drauf um ihn in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft, puh das war ganz schön anstrengend. Das war die erste Story die ich fertig Geschrieben habe und ich hoffe es bleibt nicht die einzige.

So, ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. grins 

rabe


End file.
